


Hold My Hand and Sing to Me

by raviolitheif



Series: Dreams Bring Me Closer to You [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sequence, Dreams, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitheif/pseuds/raviolitheif
Summary: This was one dream he wouldn't mind not waking from.





	

He dreamed of a park, fuzzy at the edges and warm all over. It was empty save for himself and Jesse, but somehow the emptiness made it more likable. He felt safe here, in this brightly lit park with large swings and a picnic table already set with food, the gentle strum of an acoustic guitar dancing into his ears. Jesse was playing, sitting on one of the swings with a lovely guitar in his hands. The tune was melodic and gentle, easy on the ears; it was made sweeter when Jesse began to sing in that gorgeous baritone voice of his, his drawl carried gorgeously by the notes he was playing. He couldn't hear specific words, but the tone told him it was romantic and kind, meant for Hanzo's ears only.   
  
Hanzo sat on the swing next to his boyfriend, swaying slightly in time with Jesse's lovely singing. Birds chirped happily in the background, and a wind chime somewhere beyond the warm fuzz of the edge of the dream twinkled harmonically, only adding to Jesse's song. Eventually, Hanzo took one of Jesse's hands into his own, and somehow the gentle guitar still played on for them even as they began to slowly swing back and forth.   
  
The sun was bright, but not obnoxiously so, painting Jesse's warm skin an even nicer color. It made his freckles stand out, and Hanzo leaned over to kiss each one. Jesse smiled, all white teeth and full lips, and Hanzo felt his heart crumble from the pure beauty of it.  
  
This was one dream he wouldn't mind not waking from.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao here i am with another tiny dream sequence, when i should be working on ttgk, or stranded (which i might restart now that i can write lmao)


End file.
